


Me Me Big Plot-Twist

by orphan_account



Category: SMG4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THE FUCK, MAN. THIS ONE'S ALSO CRINGY. PLEASE KILL ME.





	Me Me Big Plot-Twist

Ah yes, midnight in the Mushroom kingdom. Such a sight to see. There was nothing on fire, and nobody was causing havoc at these hours of the night. Though few were up, they didn't do any damage to the Kingdom's current peaceful state.

Speaking of which, included in the group of people staying up during these late hours was SMG4. Was he working on a video? No, he finished that a couple hours ago. He was currently sitting out on the bridge in the Castle's front lawn, admiring the sky as translucent clouds floated by.

Nothing really eventful happened today, so SMG4 wasn't even tired. All he could think of that was out of the ordinary today was that FM had managed to kick both ADD & GD's asses somehow. No adventures whatsoever had happened, and that's what had made this night particularly strange.

Mario had chose to stay home & feast on his spaghetti, and Bowser was too engrossed in writing fanfiction. Nobody had any idea where SMG3 was, and Toad was too busy ignoring the world.

SMG4 sat criss-cross on the stones that made the bridge and looked beyond the landscape. What a beautiful sight to behold, now that there was nothing to ruin this particular moment. Nothing at all.

He glared through the area, observing whatever was in sight. Dumpster, Sign, Tree, A JB magazine, A bowl of spaghetti, Hentai, Some black & blue overalls....

Wait, what?

There just happened to be a blur of blue & black in the left corner of SMG4's vision, just standing there. It appeared to be looking down at the waterfall.

SMG4 pondered for a few seconds whether he should go over there, and his choice was that he should go. So, he stood up and started walking to whatever was looking at the waterfall.

Of course, once a foot or two away from the figure, SMG4 realized it was SMG3. Turns out that he wasn't staring at the waterfall, but rather a book held in his hands.

"SMG3?" SMG4 said, gaining the attention of his doppelganger, which obviously startled SMG3 to the point of him accidentally throwing the book over the fence.

"S-SMG4, what the hell? Don't sneak up on me like that!" SMG3 spat out at the other, glaring into SMG4's eyes.

"Well, sorry. It's just odd for anyone to be out at these hours of the night." SMG4 spat back at his clone.

"Hours of the night? SMG4, did you hit your head on something?" SMG3 questioned him.

"No, no, I'm pretty sure you're the one who hit your head. Look around! It's dark outside, and no havoc is happening!" SMG4 stated, looking behind himself.

"Okay, now I'm not one to actually give a shit about you, but I'm pretty sure you hit your head. Hard." SMG3 gave SMG4 a questioning look. "It's 9am, and it's fucking bright out here. No havoc usually happens till around 11." He stated.

"But, how could it be? It's midnight, and I've already uploaded my video for today!" SMG4 was obviously confused. Was his doppel trying to trick him?

SMG3 then motioned for SMG4 to step closer.

"Seriously dude, let me see your head. Pretty sure you must've hit it on something." SMG3 continued to convince SMG4 to come near him.

Okay, something obviously wasn't feeling right. Maybe SMG4 did hit his head on something. SMG3 never showed any type of concerned emotion towards SMG4, so this must be serious....Than again, this is SMG3 we're talking about.

"C'mon, SMG4. If you died, I wouldn't have anybody to rival with." SMG3 sighed, and SMG4 took a small step forward.

"Are you sure you're not trying to trick me into one of your schemes?" SMG4 questioned the other.

"Positive. Now get over here, your head is probably all screwed up if you're confusing night with day."

That made SMG4 start to take a step forward. Something didn't feel right, but yet he kept on going.

"Alrighty, come here....Just stand in front of the fence, there's more light I can see with." SMG3 stated.

SMG4 reluctantly walked towards the spot SMG3 had pointed out, and leaned against the fence.

SMG3 put his hands on SMG4's Shoulders, and moved his face closer to the other's. SMG4 closed his eyes, as a hand moved up to rub his head.

"Hmm...." SMG3 grinned as rubbed the other's temple, seeing SMG4's eyes closed. His plan could now be put into action.

Before SMG4 had any time to react, a foot was pushed on his stomach and two hands were back at his shoulders. SMG3 then proceeded to successfully shove SMG4 over the fence, hearing a 'Bang!' as he hit the floor.

"Haha, what a dumbass. He 'fell' right for it!" SMG3 giggled to himself. "That was an absolutely shitty pun, though." He said as he jumped down to go fetch his victim's body.

As he made his way to SMG4, SMG3 hoped he was just unconscious. No use in kidnapping a dead person, right?

Wrapping a cloth of chloroform over SMG4's mouth, he called out towards the pathway.

"Alrighty, X, start up the van. I've got him." SMG3 told X's clone counterpart.

The blue-overalled man nodded and walked off into the distance. SMG3 picked up his victim and started to head towards X996.

As the two drove off with SMG4 in the back seat, SMG3 realized something; He had left his book full of plans back at the castle. Certain pages were filled with what he'd do when he caught SMG4.

Shit. He just hoped nobody would find the book until he comes back.

 


End file.
